Sunshine
by trekker4life
Summary: "Baby, you're my sunshine, first light; Find your way to places that only know lies; Failed tries and bruised skies; With hardly time to hold on or be strong. Now I'm strong; 'Cos like the dawn you push it all away."  Post-manga, InuKag.


_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any part of the series **_**InuYasha**_** by Takahashi Rumiko. Nor do I own the song **_**Sunshine**_**, by Steve Azar.**

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**Sunshine**

_Your dark hair draped across my pillow  
Says I finally got it right  
And as I watch you dreaming, twisted in the sheets  
I can't stop thinking about last night_

Amber eyes opened slowly, blinking into the bright morning light. As he awoke, he became conscious of a warm body curled against him. A glance below confirmed that his nose had told him right...it was her... How in the world had he ended up here? In this bed? With this beauty beside him? Was it a dream? If so, he never wanted to wake up. A twitch of his ears revealed that she was sleeping quite soundly, little sleep-sounds escaping her every so often. A second look at the woman beside him brought to his attention that she was clad only in their bed sheet; a second whiff of air confirmed that they had...he blushed at the memory.

_Well I've waited so long, so long, so long  
For someone like you  
And as this morning breaks through the window pane  
It reveals the truth_

It had been...frightening...intense...amazing...wonderful. Quite possibly had been the best night of his life so far. He never imagined that someone like him would be with someone like her. His life before her was cold, lonely; the years of their separation had proven to be quite the same, despite the nearness of the houshi and his growing family. His musings were interrupted when the beauty next to him sighed contentedly and snuggled closer, her head on his chest. The movement caused the morning light peeking through the window to highlight her wavy raven-black hair, making it appear to be tinged with the deepest blue. 

_Baby, you're my sunshine, first light  
Find your way to places that only know lies  
Failed tries and bruised skies  
With hardly time to hold on or be strong, now I'm strong  
'Cos like the dawn you push it all away  
_

_I tell ya, you're my sunshine  
Everybody needs a little sunshine _

Somehow this little slip of a woman had wormed her way into his life, heart, and mind. Somehow she knew what he was doing whenever he left to go...ponder (she would say sulk)...in the protective branches of the Goshinboku. Somehow she knew what would soothe his battered soul. Somehow she knew just how to dig down, to get at the memories that haunted him, to push them away – like the sun pushes away the chill of night. Somehow, with her by his side, he began to live...and love.

_Your fingertips, a kiss to this tired face  
It's like I'm young again  
Well I feel beautiful  
But most of all vulnerable since you broke in  
_

It had been a long three years. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had almost been ready to give up. To give up the hope of ever seeing the girl lying beside him ever again. To give up the hope of loving and being loved. On the darkest nights of her absence, he had felt...old. Odd to think, given his appearance and young age (to a demon, anyway), but he had felt so all the same. Even the attentions of Sango and Miroku's twins hadn't held his attention for long anymore. He had longed for the solitude of the forest, the sad company of only his thoughts. But, that day, he and Shippou had been watching the twins for their parents so they could get some chores done...and she returned. His light returned.

_Baby, you're my sunshine, first light  
Find your way to places that only know lies  
Failed tries and bruised skies  
With hardly time to hold on or be strong. now I'm strong  
'Cos like the dawn you push it all away  
_

_I tell ya, you're my sunshine  
Everybody needs a little sunshine_

_So won't you take me, take me, take me  
Anywhere and everywhere you go  
All the warmth you bring to this cold heart  
With the slightest touch is enough to know  
_

He felt now as he hadn't in many, many years. Calm, at peace, even – dare he say it? – happy. He knew it was the fault of the girl that he felt so. Nothing had been the same since she entered his life. He also knew he had been a royal arse to her for much too long. Others – namely the taijya and houshi – had called him rude, insensitive, even cold. He didn't deny it. But all the same, he had started to thaw well before she left, and the three intervening years, without the threat of Naraku and with the presence of the children, had mellowed him more. What she had started, others had continued. And, surprisingly, he discovered he didn't have a problem with that.

_Baby, you're my sunshine  
Everybody needs a little sunshine  
Yeah, you're my sunshine  
'Cos like the dawn you push it all away_

He looked again at the girl beside him as she stirred again. As if sensing his thoughts, she raised her head to look up into his face. "Good morning," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Good _night_," he returned, giving a smirk of his own and leaning down to peck her on the lips. She grinned wider, but her smile faltered a little as she studied her mate's face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What? What makes you think anything's wrong? Everything's fine...more than fine, actually."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Because you've got that look in your eyes that means you've been overthinking things – as usual."

"Oi," he retorted. "I do not overthink things."

She smiled as the impact of what he just said hit him. _Why, you little..._ "You know what I mean. But I wasn't. I was just thinking about night and day."

She cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

He held her a little tighter. "Heh...nevermind. I love you, and always will, Kagome."

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**So...there you go. A bit of an experiment for me. Hope you liked it and please review! **

**Trekker**


End file.
